User talk:Christel.Amadora
---- Please don't overadd photos on character articles since the character articles won't look good if they have too many photos and less information. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Wakarimashita. ''(I understand.) ''Gomenasai! ''(I'm sorry) I was also trying to remove some unneeded photos. I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. Christel.Amadora 04:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rai-chan! Yo, Christel! Well, I am a busy ,because school is killing me plus my NCAEs are coming up... coz' college is ''very important. *O* ↳Laugh & , ↳Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 Oh, so you're going college? Awwe, will you still like anime if you're in college? XD Christel.Amadora 06:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Could you please not add the categories: FFI participants and FF participants on character pages? If you read the category itslef, it states that it should be only on team pages. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was actually used to it. (sighs) Christel.Amadora 06:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- yo, christel! It's been a while I haven't seen you... Ah well, you may not remember me XD...you probably known me as Ina Zuma on facebook before, but I changed my name plenty of times so you or the others may not recognize me anymore...anyway, I remembered you always call me gazelle profile pic (okay, never mind that) I hope we can still be friends ^^, and cool pics btw Mata ne~ (recalling) Oh yeah! I remember you! You were a Gazel fanatic back then.(Am I right? XD) Awwe, of course we can. And I miss you. Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ ---- College? Ah, no, no, not yet. xD DepEd just declared that 3rd Years 'are going to take the '''NCAEs '''from now on, the the 4th Years. I wanna take something related to journalism or writing... you know what I like. xD And... I forgot what year level you were in! ...? ハーー?『ラブ -- ライザ・ℕ・しもの , PS, Christel, I will never know if you reply to my Talk Page messages if you reply on ''your talk page and not mine. -.- ---- Kariya Fan Hi! You're a Kariya fan too?! Thank You! :D Yes I do am! And, why thank me? = =; Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ ---- College (RE) Oh, I see. I've never taken those kind of exams - in fact, my clearance for 6th grade isn't even complete, but I still graduated with honors. xD Yeah, I'm best at writing more than anything else... maybe except geometry, but proving in geometry... blegh. XP 『俺たち の -- 『Always missing you, 半ちゃん, and your air of innocence and childishness.』 , Re;;akizoura Ahh....srry, but i don't know :( P.s. You watch Letter Bee? :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) well, err...actually I'm not really all about him just then...it's because of you I started to like him. But I'm more of a Midorikawa fanatic myself ^^. (never mind that) It's sure great to meet you again...anyway, I'm still a newbie in this wikia, so...yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ ^^ Re:Anime Question I hope you don't mind if i ask, do you watch Letter Bee (called Tegami Bachi), because it seems you do since your avatar once was Jiggy, so i was wondering..... Please reply back on my talk page --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, my favorite so far is Aria Link, the second would be rJiggy Pepper actually, and third is Gaueche! Actually, letter bee has actually a wiki, so i started editing on it right now. I'm the type of editor that edits on tons of wikia sites..... (you can see me on lots of other though, mostly anime's :P) So want to help out also in that wiki? Here's the link: -http://tegamibachi.wikia.com/wiki/Tegami_Bachi_Wiki Tegami Bachi Wiki]. Appearantly, it was called as Tegami Bachi because it's how you pronounce Letter Bee in japenese O__O Anyways, i'm here to inform you that Letter Bee is actually still ongoing. (though the wiki of it is still not that known and apperantly,it has few pages and has few editors O___O) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) So...you like Kariya a lot, huh? I liked him when he's on the 'soft' side, but when his 'real' form showed up...it's more like Atsuya to me, lol. Anyway, I forgot to put my signature on the last message so I think you didn't recognize it, ah well... Oh, and may I ask you something? Why do you like Dylan so much? I just think his words are cool because they're in English XD GrettaWina 15:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Letter Bee Hey, if you have the time, visit the Tegami Bachi Wiki and help put please >_< I'm planning on adopting the wiki before the manga of it resumes on Nov. 1 and before Tegami BAchi:Reverse (Season 2) of it shows on Animax. Though it's your choice though :) Here's the link for the Tegami Bachi Wiki: http://tegamibachi.wikia.com/wiki/Tegami_Bachi_Wiki I know the wiki doesn't have much but every wiki starts like that so could....you help even at least a little? Pls. reply back >_< --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Gazelle prof pic reply Miss you to, christel ^^ about the name: lol XD, you should've seen my profile on the trivia part....it's actually because of you I started to like Suzuno much ^^ #I'm not kidding# -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 08:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Please do not upload fanart into this wiki unless you've drawn it yourself. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, nice to meet you ^-^ You managed to find a photo of Pierre Godin! Good job~ ^^ Did you screenshot it? I usually screenshot images from the anime but it's hard to find some characters even during their team appearances~ ^^ UmeChan08 08:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Oh..Ice Road Hm... Thank you for seeing my video Ice Road on Youtube... I glad that you know me here! :D Khoi98talk'-'YouTube''' 13:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Reclamation Why do you changed the Kiyama Hiroto's page? the new look was better!Takuto Shindou 13:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) re: Shiratori I can't really say for sure! It looks like he could be Hiroto's great-grandson.. but then again, I don't really know! XD;; ►Treite, 02:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome :D UmeChan08 09:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 About Suzuno.... I seriously miss you too ^^ btw, how's the inazuma eleven group on facebook? I haven't been there since....months, I guess o.o" I think it's getting pretty quiet there... Mata ne~ -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 13:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Group thing Well I was...until it became un-active or something... ._. My facebook name now is Ina-san Kaito Akane Flyers (if I'm not mistaken) I used to be Ina Zuma but I changed my name 5 times since then o.ov (that's kind of typical of Indonesian otakus...never mind) Okay...see you #Dark Angel# ~SuzuRyuuji~ 07:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi tel!